Greth Vlogs 8
This is another video shot in Greth's car. He confesses that he believes something strange is happening to him. He doesn't feel comfortable in his new apartment, even less so with his girlfriend currently away. He tries to explain the strange feelings he's experiencing as nerves. At the end of the video we see a strange shot of Greth in his car as the footage gets darker and darker. Details Details as of 9/14/18. Description: N/A Tags: N/A Video Transcript The video begins with Greth recording himself as he drive. Greth: "What's up everybody, uh... Just finished another day of work. Still light out for once, holy shit. Umm, heading back to the apartment.... You know, I don't... Sorry, fixing my hair... I don't really know... I don't know what to say at this point, um... because I just feel like... something weird is going on... I- it could just be me. I think maybe it is just me. Um, I'm very nervous, I guess, about this new place. I've only been there for... uh, like two weeks or something, I guess, or a week and a half. So... I think maybe my, uh... jitters are just get- getting the better of me. Sorry about the fucking- blocking the camera, I'm just... Sometimes driving is like the easiest way to get this out because I don't have to focus on what I'm saying as much, I can just drive and go with it. But I feel like something weird is happening... but it's probably just me and it only seems to happen when I'm alone at night and not really... focusing on my surroundings, or... Ah, listen to me, I-I sound fucking crazy. Uhh, I don't know, there's nothing wrong with the apartment I'm just paranoid probably because of nerves, and I think... I'm playing into it, um... There's going to be a bunch of people over tonight both as kind of a housewarming and goodbye party for my... my buddy Ben is leaving for Orlando to go back to college, uh he's uh... gonna try to get into computer sciences and try to be a programmer. Ironically I'm thinking about getting certifications and getting into security, um... computer security, not... (Laughs) not a security guard. Because I can't do GameStop forever. Uh... (Sigh) I... there's just a lot of emotions right now... and, uh... especially without my uh partner, my girlfriend, with me... Uh, I'll be seeing her soon, but just going to that room every night alone is starting to become less enjoyable and more stressful and... (Sigh) I'm starting to wonder if there's just something wrong with me, honestly.... Uh... Yeah..." The video cuts as the footage glitches out. '' Greth: "...We're here. Almost. It's getting dark out. Already. (Sigh)" ''The video cuts and glitches out once again. We cut to Greth sitting in his car in his dark garage. The darkness begins closing in on Greth until we can barely see him. Images darkgreth.png Category:Canon videos Category:Videos Category:Greth Arc